


Breakdown

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [88]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Young!Leto Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rock needs comfort too sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

Shannon kneaded his eyes for the sixth time that day. Jared was inside throwing a fit about something that even Shannon wasn’t one-hundred percent sure about – probably one of his pre-teen tantrums. His mother was currently too distraught about her recent break up with her long-time boyfriend. Last night, Shannon had to cradle his mother as she cried, and when she finally passed out, Jared was up and moody as ever since his crush wasn’t returning his feelings.

                What about Shannon’s problems? No one seemed to care about him.

                Today, he failed yet another audition just because he couldn’t read the stupid music. Who said music had to be read? He was raised that music should be felt, not played from a page in a strict format. Did anyone ask what was wrong with him? No.

                Growling, Shannon stood from the stoop and rushed back in. He ignored his brother and his mother’s cries from her bedroom. He entered his bedroom – shared with Jared of course – and quickly packed a backpack full of clothes and rushed back outside. He ignored his brother’s pleas, the eleven-year-old asking where he was going and what was going on, and walked down the street, leaving his past behind him. 

(*)

                Later the next day, and a fight with some older kids in an alley and ditching the cops, Shannon eased back into his home. He saw his mother was still upstairs, the faint sounds of sobs reaching his ears.

                “Shan!”

                Shannon grunted when Jared connect with his lower stomach, “Hey.”

                Jared leaned back, the smaller boy gnawing his lip, “Uh, I made some, um, dinner.” He said softly, grabbing Shannon’s wrist and led him to the kitchen. A bowl of macaroni and cheese sat on the breakfast bar and a can of soda, “I told Momma that you were sleeping over, but, I don’t know if she heard me.” Jared mumbled, “She’s been crying.”

                Shannon frowned, “I see.”

                Jared sniffled, “I’m sorry.”

                Raising an eyebrow, Shannon looked at his brother, “For what?”

                “Being selfish,”

                “What?”

                Jared sighed, “The Jazz Ensemble called, and they thought I was you, so they told me everything,” Jared quickly said, “And, I realized that I never asked you and..and..and…”

                “Shh, take a deep breath Baby Jay,” Shannon knelt down, “Shh, its fine.”

                “No its not!” shouted Jared, “You were dealing with Momma, and I wasn’t any help. Who cares about Rebecca? She has a snobby boyfriend anyways, but…but, you’re my brother…and you wouldn’t have run away if you didn’t have a good reason…”

                Shannon sighed, he should’ve known. He wrapped his arms around his baby brother, “I’m sorry,”

                “I thought you left for good,” sobbed Jared.

                Shannon rocked back and forth, “I’ll never leave you, even when you’re forty, I’m still gonna be your annoying older brother watching your back.”

                “Promise?”

                “Promise.”

                “Shan-Shan?”

                “Yeah Baby Jay?”

                “I promise to ask you how you are every day from now on.”

                Shannon chuckled, “Okay Baby Jay.”


End file.
